The First Choice Is Not Always The Right One
by EclipseOfMyHeart
Summary: What if the person who you've hurt the most is the only one who can heal you? When Bella needs him the most will Jacob be there for her? Or is he sick of always being the second choice? JxB
1. Chapter 1: That Hair, Those Shoulders

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight though I wish I did because then I would keep Jacob Black all to myself

I flopped down on my bed; trying to recall what homework I had to do. It was becoming harder and harder to remember anything that happened at school.

Four months had passed since he and his family packed up and left me, at the slightest thought of him the gaping hole in my heart that I tried so hard to keep closed ripped open, and caused shudders to rack my already small and now dwindling frame.

Every day the fog around my mind seemed to get thicker, if only I could find something, or someone who could cut through my stupor.

I must have zoned out, because I jumped when I heard the door slam downstairs. I wasn't lucky enough to have fallen asleep. My mind was too busy trying to keep it self occupied to let me have more than a few hours a night.

"Bella, we have company," Charlie called up the stairs.

I dragged my self out of bed and slowly walked down the stairs. I had become less clumsy lately because I threw my whole concentration into everything I did, to keep my mind off HIM.

I turned the corner and in the doorway I saw that familiar hair, those shoulder, it could only be one person…


	2. Chapter 2: Second Choice

The pin straight black hair, the broad shoulders. He filled the whole doorframe.

I yearned to run to him, to have him wrap his big warm arms around me, for everything to be ok.

"Jacob…?" I whispered.

He whipped his head around, his eyes were dark, his brows furrowed.

"Bella," he gave me a curt nod and turned to back to Charlie and Billy continuing their conversation about whatever game was on tonight.

That one gaze felt like a slap across the face, I sunk down onto a chair, pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. My breath came in shallow gasps.

At seeing Jacob it felt like someone was sewing up the hole in my heart, but with his cold look I felt the few uncertain stitches being yanked out. Causing the pain to come back, even more intense than before.

I felt my hurt start to harden, to become mean, black, and angry. How dare he! Didn't he see how I was suffering! He was supposed to be my best friend, MY Jacob, how could he treat me like that.

I stood up, causing my chair to crash on its side. At this all three of the men in my entry way turned their heads to look at me.

"Bella! Why did you do that?" Charlie said looking confused.

"I need to speak with Jacob. Now." I hissed.

Jacob was taken aback, he was not used to seeing me like this, his eyes flicked to my balled fists and clenched jaw, and then they met mine. I felt my self begin to melt under the heat of his gaze, gosh even his gaze was warm, why had I never noticed that before?

I gestured up the stairs, 'you coming or what?" I didn't wait for the response I stomped up the stairs and into my room.

"Bells what are you doing?" Jake came in moments after me and sank onto my bed. I heard it groan in protest of his size.

"I'm just wondering why you are treating me like you just did, why the cold stare?"

"Hey I'm just treating you like you've been treating me ever since you moved to Forks and met Edward. I'm tired of being second Bella! I can't be the guy that stands at the sidelines waiting for someone! I don't want to be that guy. I want, no need to be someone's first choice…" he paused, "_your_ first choice." With the last whispered phrase he started shaking but closed his eyes and clenched his fists to get himself under control.

"Edward is gone Jake, he's not coming back."

His eyes snapped open, and he glared at me with that cold stare. "Just because he isn't here anymore doesn't mean he isn't your first choice. Look at what he is doing to you! You can hardly function. Charlie says you walk around in a daze. He might not be _here_, but he is still controlling you."

He was right, how did he know all these things, it was like he was reading my mind.

"Make up your mind Bella, he's not here, but I am." With that he covered the distance between us in one bound. He grabbed my arms and shook me gently. " You need to realize that he didn't leave you for your own good, you can't keep on loving him, because if he really loved you he wouldn't be able to leave you, just like I could never leave you Bella, regardless of how you treat me."

He shoved me gently against the wall, lifting me up to his level and mashed his lips into mine, his tongue ran over my bottom lip and I gasped. Then he was gone, cold air rushed around the places where his warm body had touched me, I held my fingers to my lips feeling the tingling sensation that lasted all through Jake's argument with Billy about how he was leaving, and he should come then or find his own ride home, that I heard floating up through the vents.

I feel asleep, still in my clothes, with the contrast of our fight and our kiss spinning webs in my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3: Sexed Up

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related, it's all S.M.'s

A/N: Sorry it's been such short chapters, I was still kinda trying to figure out where I was goign to go with the story, I've gotten a good amount of hits, but no reviews, I'm just trying to find out if anyone likes it enough for me to go through the trouble of continuing the story, R&R, thanks. -AJ

* * *

I tossed and turned night after night for a week. I couldn't decide what to do about Jacob. As much as I loved him, how could he expect me to get over Edward in such a short amount of time, especially since Edward is the love of my life…correction _was_ the love of my life.

But was he really I mean like Jake said would he have left me if he really loved me? I can't see how leaving me did me any good at least I was safe and happy while he was around, and now I'm just…well I'm just barely surviving, and that is most defiantly not better than having him here.

This train of thought circled round and round in my head night after night, causing me to toss and turn, tangling the covers each night, before falling into a restless sleep. That was until Friday night when I was concentrating hard on keeping my body and mind still, and my eyes shut, that I had an epiphany. My eyes snapped open and I gasped.

_How did I know that Edward was my true love? Had I ever given anyone else a chance? It's not like I had dated much back in Phoenix, or at all really. So really Edward had been my first real relationship. Could I have been wrong? Maybe I wasn't met to be with Edward. Maybe I was meant to be with someone much warmer, and a lot harrier. Maybe I was meant to be with Jake, but the question was would he stick around long enough before getting fed up with me to figure out if that is really what I wanted. _

I couldn't sleep after that, I couldn't just lie there after realizing that maybe I did love Jacob, as more than just a friend, maybe my second choice really was the right one…

I threw back my covers, nearly falling on the floor when I tried to swing my feet over the edge because they were tangled in the sheets, which was caused by all my restless tossing and turning.

I struggled to my feet and began pacing across the room, occasionally my hand would float to my mouth and my fingers would rest on my bottom lip, where, if I concentrated hard enough, I could still feel the tingle left there by Jake's fierce kiss.

I rehearsed what I would say when I went over there first thing the next morning.

"I need you…" _No too desperate…_

"I love you…" _No that will give him false hope…_

"Can you give me some time…" _Yeah right he'll laugh in my face…_

I struggled over the right words to say. What would make him understand what I was trying to say? I needed him, but I was scared to need someone again. I loved him, but I wasn't sure how much. I wanted to be with him, but I didn't know if it would feel right. I wanted to choose him but I needed time.

For the first time in a long time I didn't have to try not to think about Edward, I was so consumed with thinking about what I would say to Jake. It felt like my thoughts were weaving their way through a maze, as soon as I thought I had reached the end, or an explanation of what I could tell him to make him understand, it ended up being just a dead end, and I came up with another reason that what I was going to say wasn't good enough.

I sank down onto the floor, leaning against the wall for support. I let my dead drop back against the wall, and silent sops shook my body. I wrapped my arms around my self, I was scared that if I let go I would fall to pieces.

I cried for my predicament, and I cried for Jake, who was so kind, and whom I didn't deserve. I cried for Edward, and all that we had shared. I cried for Alice, and for the loss of my friend. Then I cried for Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle, because they couldn't cry themselves. I cried for Charlie, because he had been so worried about me he stopped living his life. Then just when I thought I couldn't cry anymore, my eyes closed and I feel into a dreamless slumber.

I woke up to bright light shining on me through my blinds. My head was pounding, and my eyes were sore from crying. I had fallen asleep on a balled up sweatshirt, with my arms still wrapped around myself. I had sleep lines creasing my cheeks from the sweatshirts folds, and a kink in my neck from sleeping on my hardwood floor.

I tried to get up but my leg had fallen asleep because of the unusual, and uncomfortable place I had fallen asleep.

I hobbled into the bathroom, every time my tingling foot touched the ground it sent a shock of electricity up my leg, causing me to wince and scrunch up my face in agony. I hated the feeling of pins and needles, absolutely _hated_ it!

Whilst I took my sweet time in the shower I tried to prepare myself for what I was about to do. I was going to drive over La Push as fast as my old truck would let me, and pour my heart out. No plan, no script no nothing. However it came out, that's how it came out. Hopefully he would take me as I was, damaged goods, and accept that I needed time to figure things out but that I loved him, I just wasn't sure how much…yet.

I got out of the shower, quickly dried myself off, and blew dry my hair till it shone. _Everything has to be perfect…_ I quickly got dressed, jeans, and a navy blue cabled sweater, plus the ever-present boots and winter jacket.

I didn't even remember the drive to La Push, I was too nervous, my fingernails were bitten down to the quick and I was shaking like a leaf.

I pulled up to Jake's house to find him sitting on the porch with a cup of coffee, and a look of surprise on his face.

"Bells, what are you doing here?" he whispered, glancing around.

"I need to talk to you…"

"Ummm, now isn't such a good time, do you want to come back later, or we could go down to the beach…"

"No Jake, I am going to talk to you _now_, I realized something last night, I need you, and I want to be with you, I love you…I just need time!"

"Bella, I…"

"Hey what's going on out here Jakey, who's that?" A beautiful mystery girl pushed open the screen door, walked up behind Jake's chair, and wrapped her arms around him. Then raised her eyebrow at me.

My mind raced, _who is this girl, why is she acting like she owns Jake, and why does she look all sexed up?_


	4. Chapter 4: Edward's Home

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, notta, well at least nothing that relates to the twilight world, thats all Mrs.Meyer's, though I do own a whole bunch of new Christmas presents. Merry Christmas all!

A/N: Thank you so much Brown Eyed Beauty77, Music Soul17, and SakuraxSiren for reviewing my last chapter, I'm glad some people love Jacob just as much as me, this chapter is a Christmas present for you three.

* * *

My mind raced, _who is this girl, why is she acting like she owns Jake, and why does she look all sexed up?_

* * *

She had long silky black hair, and a Quileute complexion. She had a good four inches on me, but in comparison she was still dwarfed by Jake. When I was able to tear my eyes away from her face I saw what she was wearing. It was one of Jake's old t-shirts.

That was all.

When I looked back at her face I noticed some details I hadn't before. Her hair was rumpled, and she had on what looked like the remnants of her make up from last night, but regardless she still looked like a supermodel.

As naive as I was, I wasn't stupid enough to misread the signs. Jake had brought a girl home last night, and there she was standing in front of me, sex hair and all, wearing one of his t-shirts, one of _my_ Jacobs's t-shirts, basically throwing it in my face that she had, had sex with him.

I began to tear up, I had come here to tell Jake how I felt only to find out he had already moved on to someone else, in a week! And this someone else was someone who evidently slept with guys they barely knew, who still lived with their fathers, and who were still in high school.

"Well…?" The girl's accusatory tone burst my thought bubble. "Since Jake seems not to want to tell me, I'll just ask you instead. You, girl, who are you and why are you here?"

"Oh, umm, I was just…umm…"

"You were just umm what…leaving?"

_Wow did she really just talk to me like that? How did Jake just let that slide…is he even listening to what is going on!_

"Umm, yeah I guess that's what I was doing…"

"Good, it's rude to come over this early anyway," she said scoffing at me.

I started walking away, tripping on the steps, when I decided I wasn't going to let Jake get away with this…whatever it was.

"You know what Jake…I didn't know you let people treat your friends like that, and I didn't known you hung around with girls like _her_, and I really didn't think you did things like sleep with random bitchy girls!"

By the end of my little speech I was practically screaming, and I knew that any second neighbors would peaking out of their windows to see what all the commotion was about.

"Wait what?" Jake started to stand up and the girl pushed him back down, "Bella, I'm confu…"

"Don't talk to her! Ignore her, if anyone is a bitch around here its her!" The girl practically screeched as her eyes shot daggers at my fleeing back.

By the time Jake freed himself from the girls clutches I was already in my truck speeding away from La Push as fast as I could.

_Well speeding away if you call 55 speeding…_

* * *

I had been driving on autopilot for about 10 minutes, trying to keep my tears at bay, and calm myself down, before I realized where I was headed._Edward's…_

My truck slowed to a crawl as I scanned the side of the road for the hard to find opening. I slammed on my brakes, reversed a few feet, and leaned out the window to make sure I was actually looking at the opening, and I wasn't about to send my poor old truck into a ditch, or worse, a tree.

I slowly turned into the opening, in just a mere four months it was almost entirely overgrown with plants. The forest was taking it back, erasing all the memories that this path led to.

I pulled up in front of the white house, with the huge windows that I had spent so much time in. I put up the hood of my coat, to try and hold off some of the rain that had just began to fall and I slowly walked up the porch stairs, and with hesitation peered into the living room window.

I pulled back suddenly, as much as I knew I wouldn't see everything as it was the last time I had been there, the vast emptiness still horrified me. But I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave if I didn't do it. I had to go inside.

I turned the doorknob.

_Please, please don't be unlocked…_

The door knob turned, and the door swung inwards. I stepped over the thresh hold, leaving foot prints in the thin layer of dust covering the hardwoods.

I couldn't help myself, I ran up the stairs and to the end of the hallway to where Edward's room was. I paused at his door, with my hand on the knob, and before I could convince myself that this was not a good idea I opened the door, quickly stepped into the room, and shut the door behind me.

It was empty, gone were the shelves upon shelves of CD's, the massive stereo system, even the black couch on which we had shared so many chaste kisses.

I went and sat down along the wall where the couch would have been. Then I laid down stretching out to fill the whole length of the imaginary couch. I expected the tears to come, to cloud my vision, and to pool on the imaginary leather, but the water works didn't come.

I sat up and put my hands to my eyes, trying to feel for the tears that weren't there. I pulled them away to find them just as dry as I was expecting. I stood up, this house did not hold for me what it once did. A feeling of family, of love, and of safety, but most of all, a feeling of Edward. That feeling left when they did.

I trudged down the hall, and walked back down the stairs, I wanted to leave, this wasn't Edward's home anymore. It was just a husk of cement and glass that once held all the things that made me happy.

_Maybe it only feels like this because that's not what makes me happy anymore…_

As I was about to leave this house one last time, I saw something covered with a white sheet pushed up against one wall.

I gasped, even covered with a non-descript white sheet Edward's piano was still recognizable. I strode over to the piano and tugged the sheet off the lovely piano, tangling it around my legs in the process, causing me to nearly trip and smack my face into the edge of what I had just uncovered.

After fighting free of the sheet I sat down on the bench and rested my fingers softly on the keys

_If I am going to be able to sense Edward anywhere it will be here…_

I tried to hear my lullaby in my head, but it seemed to get jumbled, I couldn't remember exactly what it sounded like, or why it had been so special. I tried as hard as I could to feel a chill left over from Edwards fingers on the keys. I pressed my fingers down as hard as I could, trying to feel him. It caused a loud dissonant chord to bellow from the piano. I closed my eyes and tried harder, I imagined sitting at this piano, with him. Then I felt the cold seeping into my fingers, I could almost imagine Edward sitting next to me…

Then someone wrapped their arms around me. My eyes snapped open and I screamed, only to feel a hand cover my mouth a heartbeat later, stifling the noise.

That's when I fainted.


	5. Chapter 5: Bella Safety Locks

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine, but I wonder how much Stephenie would charge me for Jake...hmm I'll have to discuss that with my lawyers.

A/N: Ok so this chapter is a little shorter, but this chapter and the next were goign to be one, but when I was writing it it just worked out better to split it here, but good news the 6th chapter should be up in the next 2 days. I have to go somewhere the 27th and 28th so I won't be able to update, so I'm trying to make up for that my updating a lot now, ok I'm done talking, commence with the reading!

* * *

I felt cold seeping into my fingers, I could almost feel Edward standing next to me… 

Then someone wrapped their arms around me. My eyes snapped open and I screamed, only to feel a hand cover my mouth a heartbeat later stifling the noise.

That's when I fainted.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was staring at the ceiling of a car, what car I wasn't sure, but at least I was alive. I sat up and glared at the back of the driver's head. 

"I see you are up…"

"Jake what the hell! I thought I was dead for sure!" I smacked the back of his head.

"Hey what did you do that for, I might have better reflexes than you but a slap to the side of my head is going to hinder my driving just as much as it would yours!"

"Oh stop complaining. Pull over and let me out, I am _not_ speaking to you after the whole slutty girl in your t-shirt incident, then add to that the whole kidnapping Bella from Edward's house scenario!"

Surprisingly he actually pulled over to the side of the road, but when I tried to open the door I found it wouldn't budge even after I jammed my finger into the unlock button half a dozen times. I growled under my breath.

"Child safety locks…they come in handy, maybe I should call mine Bella safety locks…"

"You can't just keep me here! Charlie is a cop, what do you think would happen if I told him you kidnapped me? Huh, well? _Well_?

"To be perfectly honest I am pretty sure nothing would happen, we both know Charlie loves me, and that he wouldn't believe a word of any story that involved me kidnapping you."

_Humph…he's right…_

"Fine so why did you kidnap me?"

"Can we please stop using the word kidnap! It's not my fault you fainted! What was I suppose to do _leave_ you there!"

"Whatever..." I muttered.

Jake reached around into the back seat grabbed me, and with one hand lifted me into the front seat by him. I stared at my lap, trying to avoid his eyes but he grabbed my chin and made me meet his gaze.

"This morning was a misunderstanding…"

"Jake I'm not stupid," I interrupted, " I know what I saw!"

He pressed a finger to my lips.

"Just let me get this out, don't talk until I'm done, for once! Please," he pleaded.

I nodded.

" Once again, this morning was a misunderstanding, I promise you that I did not sleep with the slut… oops, I mean Nicole…well anyway, umm see she lives on the rez, so I've known her forever. Yesterday we just both happened to be at the same party. She had a little too much to drink, and she's always had a little bit of a crush on me…"

_Full of yourself much…_

"So she started hitting on me, I felt responsible, and I know her mom, if she came home drunk, she wouldn't see the light of day for at least six months."

_Sounds like a good thing to me…_

"So I just took her back to my place, and gave her one of my t-shirts to sleep in. She slept in my bed, but I slept on the couch, that's why I was up so early, do you really think I would have been under any other circumstances? I promise you Bells, the only girl I've ever slept with was you, and by that I mean slept in the same bed as, I'm still a virgin."

At that I blushed a fierce red, and dropped my head again.

_Awkward silence…_

"So does that mean you haven't moved on," I glanced up through my lashes hopefully.

"Well, here's the thing…"

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I didn't want to let him see me breakdown before he even finished his sentence, so I swallowed the sob that was rising in my throat.

"I'm tired of waiting Bells. You said that you love me, and you need me, but you obviously aren't sure because you 'need time', I can't wait any longer for you, if two years of pining after you isn't enough for you nothing will be."

"But I choose you, I want you! It's just, well it's so soon…"

"See Bella, you can't give him up! You think you want to be with me, but if you were I still wouldn't have all of you, a part of you would always be that girl who is still devastated over him leaving her. As much as I love you, I can't be with you if I can't have your whole heart! It just isn't enough, I'm a big guy, and I can't live with just _most_ of a heart, I need it all."

After that the car fell into an uncomfortable silence, I had nothing to say, there was no way that he was going to take damaged goods like me, I had waited too long, and now Jake had my decision of who to chose for me. He had taken himself out of the running, but so had Edward.

_Who does that leave me with? No one, that's who…_

Jake pulled up in front of my house.

"Maybe it would be better if we didn't hang out for a while Bella, I need to be able to get over you, and I can't do that if you are around all the time."

"See ya…" I mumbled, and crawled out of the Rabbit.


	6. Chapter 6: Vents Are Useful

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, though I do love reading and writing about them...ecspecially Jake.

A/N: Thanks Leria, Querida115, and SakuraxSiren for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry this is a little short but I wanted to get another chapter up before I leave tomorrow for two days. I'll be back Friday night and I should have somethign to put up then. So enjoy the chapter and see ya Friday! -AJ

* * *

"Maybe it would be better if we didn't hang out for a while Bella, I need to be able to get over you, and I can't do that if you are around all the time." 

"See ya…" I mumbled.

* * *

I trudged into the house. I could feel myself becoming pre-catatonic, and I knew I needed to get into the confines of my own room before I went into shock so Charlie wouldn't see me like that. 

"Bella, honey, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

_Crap Charlie is home…_

I leaned around the corner, and with much normalness as I could muster told Charlie "I'm fine just tired, going to my room." Then before he could respond I ran up the stairs and closed my door before curling up on my bed in the fetal position.

I couldn't cry. The tears just wouldn't come. I wanted to be able to feel emotion, to feel _something_, but as hard as I tried nothing would come. I just laid there, eyes closed, unmoving. I didn't move for hours, even when Charlie called up to me to tell me he had ordered pizza, I wasn't hungry, I wasn't anything, I was just _there_.

Finally as the sky began to fade to black, I fell into a restless sleep. I tossed and turned reliving the horrible speech Jake had given me about how my broken heart wasn't enough for him. That's when the tears finally came. I thrashed around in my best, as tears ran in torrents down my cheeks, staining my pillow.

* * *

When I awoke the sheets were tangled around my legs and my comforter had fallen on the floor. I was shivering, and uncomfortable from sleeping in my clothes. I headed for the bathroom turning on the shower so hot that it scalded my shoulders when I climbed in. I hoped the pain on the outside of my body would help distract me from the pain going on inside of it. 

As the water started to run cold I realized I hadn't even washed my hair, I had just stood there under the burning hot water. I quickly washed my hair under the chilly water, and hopped out before I got any colder. I put on comfy sweats and a sweatshirt, I was cold, and I had no plans to be going anywhere soon, so who cared what I looked like.

I brushed and braided my hair, but the braid reminded me of Jake, and how he would braid my hair with his oversized hands, so I quickly ripped it out.

I went down to the kitchen with the intention of making myself eat something. I poured some cereal into a bowl then brought it over to the table. I sat down on a chair, pulled my legs up, wrapped my arms around my legs, and rested my chin on my knees. I sat like this for hours just staring at the floating cereal in my bowl.

I snapped to attention when I heard the door open.

"Bella are you here? I came to check on you, you were acting funny last night when you got home from Jake's."

I stared at Charlie as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen. There was a look of horror on his face.

"Edward has done something again hasn't he…god I'll kill him!"

"No, Edwards done nothing, he's still gone, and I'm still alone."

I pushed myself out of the chair. I was stiff from sitting for such a long period of time. I went back to my bed, pulled the covers over my head and zoned out, or fell asleep, it was really irrelevant which it was. Neither was going to get me any rest.

* * *

Later that night when a branch hitting my window awoke me from my trance I heard Charlie pacing downstairs. Then he stopped, a minute later I heard him talking on the phone._Vents are useful…_

"Hey Billy…yeah I'm good…umm actually I'm calling to talk to Jake, can you put him on the phone? Yeah thanks. Hey Jake? Yeah umm I actually called to talk about Bella, I think she's doing that catatonic thing again, and I'm worried…whoa, no need to get worked up!"

There was a pause.

"Hmm, I guess we'll be seeing him in a while," Charlie mumbled.

_I guess Jake hung up…_

* * *

I heard the door burst open. 

"Where is she?"

It was Jake.

"In her room, but Jake, are you sure you want to go up there?"

There was no answer. A second later he burst into my room.

"Bella you better not just be doing this to get me to come over here."

He was shaking.

I looked up into his eyes. When he met my gaze, he softened.

"Bells do not do this, you are fine, and I'm not changing my mind"

With that he walked out of my room, and out of my home. I heard the Rabbit's engine rev, and then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7: Moan

A/N: Ok well it isn't really Friday, it's actually really early on saturday, sorry, but what can you do! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter, even though it's not super long. I hope the fact that I update alot makes up for that. But I like where I end so i don't want to keep goign just to make it longer.

**Ok so I don't really like writing from other viewpoints but in this case it was necessary!**

* * *

"Bells do not do this, you are fine, and I'm not changing my mind" 

With that he walked out of my room, and out of my home. I heard the Rabbit's engine rev, and he was gone.

* * *

JPOV 

I drove home angry, which is never a good idea. Even with my enhanced senses I found my self paying almost no attention to the road, and speeding like nobody's business.

I finally made it home without killing myself or someone else, not that I probably couldn't have lived through a car crash.

It had been a while since anyone had smelled a blood sucker around so the patrol had been cut down to the minimum, only one or two of us would go out at time, especially now that everyone seemed to be settling down with new wives, fiancés or girlfriends no one really wanted to give up a night to go on patrol. But lately I had been volunteering to patrol, it was amazing how running helped you think, and I had a lot to think about with my situation with Bella.

Tonight wasn't the same, instead of feeling free like I usually did in my wolf form, I was distracted, all I could think about was Bella's hurt look when I left her room. As much as I tried not to let it bother me, how could it not! This was Bella, my Bella! The girl I loved. Even though right now she thought I didn't, but I was just trying to show her how she could get over that stupid leech!

I couldn't just run around the boundaries of La Push, I had to go see her…

A minute later I tapped at Embry's window, I knew that he had my back when it came to Bella and I could rely on him to take my place on patrol while I went to her.

"What gives man, why are you waking me up?"

"I need to go see Bella, can you cover for me?"

"Ha, I knew this you volunteering for patrol was too good to be true, of course I will, I knew you would cave sooner of later…"

"Wow thanks for the support Embry, but really, thank you."

With that I was off, I made it to Bella's in mere minutes, phased back and scrambled up the tree to her window.

* * *

BPOV 

I couldn't believe he just...left! I lay there on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I was shocked. He just left. He was even kind of mean! Was that the same Jake? I was shocked, I couldn't move. I just kept running the conversation through my mind.

That was until I heard my window slide open. I sat straight up. Who would be climbing in my window? It sure wasn't him…

"Bells…"

"Jake!"

"I'm sorry, I just, well, I felt bad. I wasn't very nice."

"I would say so! You were _mean_!"

He came over and sat on the bed, it groaned in protest.

" I'm just…frustrated. Bells, I don't know what to do…well I just came over to say I'm sorry. I'm going to go."

He went to stand up, and I grabbed his arm.

"Please don't," I looked up pleadingly at him, "_stay_…"

He grunted and shook his head but lay down next to me anyway. I wriggled around in his arms until I was facing him, then I smuggled up to his chest.

"God, Bells do you know what you do to me," his voice was gruff.

I looked up into his eyes, there were black as night. When he met my gaze he closed his eyes, I could feel him shaking.

_Hmmm, I wonder what would happen if…_

I stretched my neck up and pressed my lips against his. I felt him stiffen and jerk away. I looked up into his eyes, begging. He roughly pulled me closer to him and kissed me fiercely. I gasped, he took this as an invitation into my mouth, his warm tongue lightly touched mine, teasing me. I responded well, as was indicated by his groan. I flicked my tongue back at his. He tried to pull back a little but I wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his hair, and pulled him back toward me.

He flipped me over, pinning me beneath him. His right hand was by my head, making sure to keep his weight off of me, so that he wouldn't squish me, his left was inching its way up my side, taking my shirt with it. I tore my mouth away from his to breath, and he began kissing his way along my jaw as his hand moved higher up my side. I moaned. Then he froze, he pulled my shirt back down, and rolled away.

"God damn! Bella, what were you thinking! Are you trying to kill me! Or even more so kill your self!"

I rolled over on my side, facing away from him. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep Jacob's heat within me. I started to cry.

"Bells…oh god, are you crying?"

I shook my head furiously. I felt him climb back onto the bed. He lay down behind me and pulled me into his arms.

"I am so sorry, I'm just messing up right and left aren't I?"

_Little bit…_

"No it's ok Jake, just stay with me tonight."

I was almost asleep when he tightened his arms around me, and mumbled "Embry was right, I always cave when it comes to her…"

**A/N: Do you think I should change the story to M...**


	8. Chapter 8: I Heard It On The OC

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, oh and either does the O.C. hehe

**A/N: Ok this was a lot of dialogue, but I hope you enjoy it this is goign to help set up a big moment. Enjoy! Oh and thanks for all the reviews. I'm still undecided on the whole rating thing, I'll have to see what comes out in future chapters. **

_

* * *

_

_Previously on "The Young And The Restless" (haha just kidding)…_

"No it's ok Jake, just stay with me tonight."

I was almost asleep when he tightened his arms around me, and mumbled "Embry was right, I always cave when it comes to her…"

* * *

I stretched out, pointing my toes, then relaxed and sighed. I had slept great. It was amazing how a little bit of Jake could make me feel a whole lot better. 

_Wait where is he?_

I threw my arms out searching for him, when there was no warm hulking mass to be found in my bed my eyes snapped open and I jerked up into a sitting position. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around.

"Oh!" I gasped. Jake was sitting in my rocking chair in the corner. "Why are you all the way over there." I gave him a puzzled look.

"Sorry, you got to hot, you were sweating."

_Like that explains it all…_

"So," I pouted, "I would rather be sweaty and still have you here, than not sweaty and have you be all the way over there."

"Don't pout Isabella, it's not an attractive trait."

"Gosh when did you turn into such a…such a…a meanie!"

"A meanie?" He grinned.

"That's what I said!"

He chuckled.

I threw back my covers and stomped over to the chair. "I do _not_ like you right now!"

He reached out and grabbed me around my waist, and pulled me down into his lap. I yelped in surprise.

"I don't think I should be the person you don't like that right now, maybe you should direct that toward a certain bloodsucker."

I gasped, and glowered at him.

"When you figure out who you are actually mad at, call me, but until then, leave me out of your drama."

With that he picked me up, walked me over to my bed, and dropped me unceremoniously. Seconds later he leaped out the window, and bounded toward the forest so he could phase.

_Humph…_

* * *

_Days without Jake are slow, how did I ever survive without him…_

It had been almost a week since our bedroom exchange. He was all I thought about. Really, looking back on it, the only time that Edward ever came to mind was when it had to do with how I would prove to Jake that it was he I wanted, not Edward.

I was in the middle of English class, thinking about Jake, as usual.

"Hey, Bella? You've seemed distracted lately, is everything ok…?"

I turned to my left. It was Angela.

_Oh no, I can never hold out long against Angela's understanding gaze…_

"Umm, yeah totally!" I said, a little too upbeat.

"Bella, I know you better than that, does it have to do with Edward?"

"Umm actually Angela…"

_Oh god I'm caving…_

"It doesn't, it's about Jake."

Angela gave me an understanding look.

"Its just that well…I love him!"

This declaration attracted a few pairs of eyes, including Mike Newton's, who gave me a wink.

_Oh god I hope he didn't think I was talking about him! Eww!_

Angela looked puzzled.

"It's taken you that long to figure that out? I've seen you two together, if you hadn't been with Edward, I would have for sure thought that you were dating Jake. But now that Edward is gone, it is obvious that you would love Jake. That is of course if you are over Edward."

"Here's the thing Angela, I don't think I was ever…_under_ Edward…I think that maybe I have always loved Jake like this, Edward was just so perfect I didn't realize it. Now I don't know how to convince Jake that I love him, and it's not just some sort of Edward rebound."

Angela laughed. "Guys are stupid Bella, I think if you really want to win him over, you need a grand gesture, something to show that you are done with Edward."

"Well like what?"

"Hey, I'm not a genius! You just need to get up on that metaphorical coffee stand and declare your love for him!"

"Metaphorical coffee stand?"

"I heard it on the O.C."

"Umm…Ok."

* * *

**A/N: I could have ended it there, but I felt like being generous**

* * *

_Grand gesture,grand gesture…what kind of grand gesture?_

I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth before bed. I had thought all day about what Angela said, I knew it was a good idea, no a great idea, but the problem was what would be grand enough for Jacob?

I spit out my toothpaste and sighed. I just wasn't creative enough. I walked into my bedroom, prepared for another night of restless sleep when I tripped over something. Now I understand that I am clumsy and sometimes I trip over nothing but this was defiantly something.

I got down on my hands and knees and felt around on the floor.

_Ah ha! There it is…wait is that a loose floorboard?_

I pulled up the floorboard and looked down into the hole it created. When I saw what was inside I gasped.

_I think I just found my grand gesture…_


	9. Chapter 9: It Blew Away In The Breeze

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

A/N: Ok come on you guys, I know it was the Holiday's but there are 17 alerts, can't you guys magane more than 1 review, please? Oh and by the way, this is the chapter you have all been waiting for...

* * *

_Previously..._

I pulled up the floorboard and looked down into the hole it created. When I saw what was inside I gasped.

_I think I just found my grand gesture…_

* * *

I pulled the items from beneath the floorboards. It was the pictures I had taken of Edward, the beautiful one, and the horrible one right before he left, and the CD he made me of him playing Piano.

I ran out to the truck, clutching my find in my hands. I threw open the door and tossed my treasures on the seat beside me. Then I threw the truck into reverse, backed out of the driveway, then slammed it into gear and sped off as fast as I could push my poor old truck towards La Push.

_I just need one last thing for my grand gesture…_

I pulled into a spot in front of the Newton's store. I left my truck running and ran inside.

"I need a lighter, _now_!"

"Whoa, Bella, what's the rush? You look great today, by the way." Mike said, trying to sound suave. "So I over heard you and Angela today in English class…"

I cut him off. "I don't have time for this! Oh, and believe me I was so not talking about _you_! I just want the lighter!"

"Sorry, here take it, no charge!"

I looked at him in disgust, "I don't take charity."

I threw a few dollars at him, and then I was out the door.

* * *

I pulled up to Jake's a few minutes later. Gathered my finds and ran up onto the porch, and pounded on the door. Billy answered.

"Bella? Is there something you need?"

"Jake, is he here?"

"He's sleeping, you can go to his room."

_Poor Billy, he looked so confused. _

I shook my concern over Billy's feeling out of my head and ran to Jake's room, throwing open the door. I gasped. Even though I saw him without a shirt on all the time, the sight of him lying there, sleeping so soundly, with only cut off sweats on, made me feel faint.

I paused at the doorway just gazing at him. He was lying on his bed, spread out across the whole thing. My eyes flicked over his huge shoulders and chest. Then they drifted down to his chiseled abs, and the distinct V that lead to the place just beyond where his sweats began.

I shook my head, trying to regain my focus. I walked over to the bed, my plan had been to wake him up roughly, but after seeing him looking all gorgeous while he slept, I didn't have the heart. I climbed up onto the bed and curled up against his side.

He instinctually wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Mmmm, Bells…" he murmured.

After hearing my name slip from his lips I couldn't resist, I started running my fingers up and down his stomach. This caused him to sigh. I was enjoying this too much to stop. I began to kiss along his collarbone. His grip around my waist tightened, and then he yanked me away.

_Crap, I didn't realize he had woken up…_

"What are you doing here?"

I cringed. "Please don't shout. I just needed to show you something."

I scrambled out of the bed.

"Please just come outside with me," I was begging, and I knew it, I just didn't think I would be able to hold it together if he didn't at least give me a chance.

"Whatever."

When we got outside I held out my find for him to see. He gave me a look of disgust.

"If I had known that you were going to show me some pictures of that leech I wouldn't have even bothered getting out of bed, what are you trying to do, rub it in my face?"

He went to turn around and go back in the house.

"No please don't, that's not what I'm trying to do."

I tried to hold my voice steady, but I couldn't, you could hear in my voice that I was near tears.

"I want to show you how over Edward I am."

I set down everything on one of the steps except for the horrible picture of Edward. I pulled out the lighter, and flicked it a few times before I got it to light.

_Here it goes…_

I held the corner of the picture up to the lighter. It began to turn black. It curled and shriveled in my hand.

"Oh my god, Bella! You are _burning_ it…"

"Jake, it's the only pictures of him I have, it's really all I have left of him, and that doesn't matter, because I don't need anything from when we were together. I don't _want _anything from when we were together."

He looked at me in awe. I dropped the first picture before I burnt my fingers and picked up another one. When I had burnt my way through all the pictures I picked up the CD.

"He made this for me, it's him playing piano."

With that I opened the case, dropped it on the ground and stomped on it. But it didn't break. Then I jumped on it, it still didn't break.

"Wait Bells…I'll do it."

He picked up the CD, and held it out to me.

"Grab a hold of it."

I grabbed onto it as hard as I could. Then, together Jake and I snapped it in half. He looked down at me and grinned, and I grinned right back. He dropped the two pieces on the ground once again and smashed them with his foot. I looked down to see what was left after he was done pulverizing the shiny disk, and all that remained was sparkling sand that was quickly blowing away in the gentle breeze.

"It's done Jake, I'm yours. Always have been. Always will be."

"Always have been?"

"I came to realize that even when I was with…you know…I really loved _you_. He was just so 'perfect' I didn't believe that my best friend was the guy who I was actually in love with.

"Bella do you know how, how, how…that is?" he fumbled for the word.

"Sweet?" I tried to help him fill in the blank.

"No, not sweet," he had a devilish look in his eye, "How hot that is?"

I blushed crimson. "Oh well, not really." I looked up at him through my lashes.

A growl formed deep in his throat, and I looked up at him in shock. He bent down and threw me over his shoulder. Then he walked up onto the porch and into the house, all the way into his bedroom, where he lay me down gently on his bed.

He knelt carefully over me, making sure not to rest too much of his weight on me. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"_Now_ you are mine."

Then he passionately took my lips with his, and I was in heaven.


	10. Chapter 10: Playlist

A/N: Ok So I feel really bad about not updating but finals are coming up, and I had to take my car to the shop and there is a whole bunch of things wrong with it, so I've been crazy. Plus this chapter just needs to be great, and I'm having a writers block-ish. But it should be up soon. I just wanted to share with you the play list I've been listening to while writing this song. it's really random, and great.

That's What You Get- Paramore

But It's Better If You Do- Panic! At The Disco (can't wait for the new CD)

Always Be- Jimmy Eat World

When It Rains- Paramore

Kiss Me- New Found Glory (hilarious punk twist on a great song)

Wasted- Cartel

Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls

Here It Goes- Jimmy Eat World

Grace- Paul Wickham

Nolita Fairytale- Vanessa Carlton

Samson- Regina Spector

Swing Life Away- Rise Against

Save Your Scissors- City and Colour


	11. Chapter 11: Bra

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own the charecters, but if I did I would sure be having my way with Jake like Bella does in this chapter, oops I just gave it away!

A/N: Ok here it is, sorry it took so long, but I made myself sit down and write it! Haha

* * *

_Previously..._

He knelt carefully over me, making sure not to rest too much of his weight on me. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"_Now_ you are mine."

Then he passionately took my lips with his, and I was in heaven.

* * *

He broke the kiss and rolled away from me. I crawled over to him and lay on his chest. I did not want the moment to be over, he wasn't getting away with only one little kiss, no matter how earth shattering it was. 

I pressed my lips back against his, and he ran his warm hands down my side, giving me shivers. He gripped my waist and pulled me closer to his chest. But after a few more moments he playfully pushed me off him.

"Bad Bella."

"Humph," I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Oh don't pout, just because I stopped kissing you, I know I'm good and all, but it's no reason to pout. We have the rest of our lives to kiss, and much more than that."

I flipped over staring at him in surprise.

"Rest of our lives?"

He gave me a puzzled look.

"Of course silly, I love you, like I would ever give you up now that I have you."

I grinned and flung myself toward him, latching my arms around his neck, and pressed my lips against his. He responded exactly as I had hoped. Instead of resisting he kissed me back, his lips moving against mine, but he broke the kiss again, much too soon.

He pulled me off the bed and carried me bridal style out of the house and down to the beach. He sat down on the log we sat on that day at the beach he had told me about all the legends, and set me down between his legs with my back facing him.

He wrapped his arms around me but I squirmed in his grasp. He loosened his grip and I climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I thought I heard him chuckle to himself.

I leaned my head against his shoulder. It was chilly out and I didn't have on my coat since Jacob carried me out of the house. I was beginning to shiver, so I pressed myself closer to Jake's chest trying to soak up his warmth. I pressed my lips against his shoulder.

"What are you doing Bells?"

"Keeping my lips warm," I said simply

"Well you better stop, I won't be able to resist throwing you down and taking you right here."

"That's what I'm hoping for," I mumbled as I kissed across his shoulder, up his neck, and along his jaw.

The farther I got the shallower his breathing became, and mine too. I neared his mouth, and then kissed his lips sweetly. But he had other ideas. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me against him. Of their own accord my arms wrapped around his neck, and my fingers twined in his hair. He gently bit on my lip, asking entry to my mouth, which I gave willingly.

I readjusted myself so that I was straddling him. His hands slid slowly down my back and rested firmly on my butt, pulling me even closer to him. I let out a soft moan, and I felt the bulge in his pants grow. I pulled away and gasped in surprise.

"Wow."

He groaned, "Bells, if we go any farther, there will be no going back, are you sure that you are ready?"

I gulped.

"Jake I love you and I want to be with you, really _be_ with you. So yes, I'm very, very sure." I stared directly into his eyes so he would understand how serious I was.

He smiled the hugest smile I had ever seen, and a moment later we were both on the mossy ground a little deeper into the forest. He was kneeling over me, and looking down at me with so much love I couldn't help but smile.

He cupped my face in his burning hands and brought his face closer to mine to kiss me sweetly.

"Bella, you are amazing, you are my sun, and the love of my life, I just want to make you happy."

* * *

Our clothes were strewn all over the forest. I looked up and saw my bra hanging from a tree branch. I giggled.

Jake rubbed his cheek against the top of my head, "mmmm what are you giggling about?"

"My bra," I pointed up.

"Ha, so that's where that went…"

I giggled again.

"I love when you giggle."

"Why?"

"Because it makes your perfect breasts bounce…"

"Oh my god! You are a pig!"

He shook with silent laughter and gazed lovingly down at me.

"Actually Bells, I'm a dog,"


	12. Chapter 12: Tease

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, If I didn I would be spending too much time in bed with Jake and his hotness to have any time to write.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I had midterms, so I've been crazy. I really do apologize. But it's ok I didn't fall off the face of the earth, I was just studying Calculus. Enjoy the fluff. -AJ**

_

* * *

_

_Previously…_

"Oh my god! You are a pig!"

He shook with silent laughter and gazed lovingly down at me.

"Actually Bells, I'm a dog,"

* * *

It was getting dark, and I knew any minute Jake was going to say we should head back, but I wanted to make this perfect moment last just a little longer. I snuggled closer to Jake's large warm body, since I still didn't have any clothes on, only a blanket that Jake had miraculously produced after our furious love making, I was getting cold.

Jake's eyes were closed, and when I snuggled closer to him he pulled me even closer to his broad chest, and muttered my name. I sighed. He was perfect. _This_ was perfect.

I was looking at his face, peaceful with sleep. Grinning like a maniac I'm sure, when his eyes slowly opened, and he looked surprised for a minute, before his face broke into a wide smile.

"Bella," he growled.

_Wow, I never thought growling could be sexy…but then again what about Jake isn't sexy…_

A devilish look crossed his face. I tried to pull away.

"You aren't going anywhere."

I was about to respond with some clever response when he grabbed my butt and pulled me up the length of his hard muscled body, so that my face was even with his and I was on top of him. My words were cut short when he began furiously kissing me.

His hands were everywhere. I was burning up. On the inside and the out. His hands were sliding up my thighs, nearing the place that was yearning for him ever so desperately. I willed him to get there faster, and I pressed down with my hips trying to give him the message that my lips could no longer speak. He groaned, but hesitated.

" We shouldn't be doing this here."

He seemed worried; there was something more than what he was saying.

He pulled on his sweats and gathered up my clothes, helping my put them back on, well except my panties, which were shredded in his haste to get them off.

""Jake did you get my bra out of the tree?"

We both looked up, it was no longer there.

"Maybe a squirrel stole it," he suggested, "It was pretty sexy."

We both laughed nervously.

"It's no big deal, lets just get back."

He pulled me into his arms and ran back towards his house and reality.

He slowed as we reached the edge of the woods near his house. He walked me over to my truck and went to set me down, but I wasn't having any of that. I clung to his neck with all my might.

"Tell me what was wrong back there, we were just about to have more fun," I said flirtatiously, batting my eyelashes.

He didn't fight me, instead he shifted my body so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and pressed me up against the truck, he began to kiss my neck.

_I know he's just doing this as an excuse not to tell me anything but I don't care…_

I let my head fall back and I let out a soft moan. He growled under his breath and the soft kissing turned into him nipping and sucking at my neck. I could tell a large hickey was forming on my neck that would not be easy to hide, but I didn't care. He pressed me harder against the door and I used my hips to press back.

He broke away at the sound of clapping.

"Finally!"

I turned my head to see Quil and Embry standing in the yard. Embry was clapping and Quil was shaking with laughter.

I turned beet red. "How much did you see?"

"Enough to know that is we hadn't stopped you, you and Jake would be getting it on about now against Bella's old truck out where everyone can see you," he managed to get out between fits of laughter.

I buried my head in Jake's shoulder. I was so embarrassed.

"Hey you guy's don't worry about it, we are just happy that you finally got together. Now we don't have to listen to Jake pine after you for hours on end," Embry said, trying to sound comforting.

"Yeah totally, now we can hear him think about you naked, that will be so much better," Quil said enthusiastically.

"Embry smacked Quil in the head, "I'm sure she doesn't want to know that you will enjoy thoughts of her naked, idiot!"

Jake walked me around to the passenger side of my truck and set me inside.

"Hey, why are we leaving?"

"I figured you would want to get some stuff." He gave me a look and stared at my bra-less breasts.

"Oh yeah that might be a good idea, but why can't I drive?"

"I think you are a little flustered to be driving," he said with a wink.

With that I piped down and waited as Jake got into the truck and reversed passed the still laughing Quil and Embry.

* * *

As soon as we were out of sight of the house I moved closer to Jake and snuggled up to his side. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Bells," he said still staring straight ahead at the road.

I gazed up at him, "I love you too."

After a few quick minutes in which we had to pull off the road so that Jake didn't have to kiss me and drive at the same time we were on our way to my house once again.

"Horny werewolf…you can barely keep your hands off me."

"That's cuz I don't want to," he grinned rakishly at me.

"Well keep it in your pants while we are in front of Charlie."

"I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything, you are too hot for your own good, like those lips, I can't even look at them without wanting them all over me."

Jake didn't seem flustered at all by our conversation, but I was already getting hot under the collar from talk of my lips _everywhere._

* * *

We pulled up to my house, and Jake helped me out of the truck, then he tugged me up the stairs and into my room.

"I'll just wait here while you go shower."

"You know me so well."

He stretched out on my bed and I went over and gave him a kiss before heading toward the bathroom.

I had already stripped down when I realized I hadn't brought anything to change into.

I opened the bathroom door a crack and called out to Jake.

"Could you get me some clothes and leave throw them in here after I get in the shower?"

"Yup," I heard him call from the other room, and I could hear my bead groan as he stood up.

I took my time in the shower, enjoying how the warm water felt like Jake's hands running over my body, only not as nice.

I stepped out of the shower and toweled off, then wrapped the towel around my self before going to work at blow-drying my hair. After I had blown my hair to perfection I looked around for the clothes Jake had left for me, but ass I say was some little pile of black fabric. I picked it up, to my dismay all it was a pair of completely see through black lacy boy short panties and a nearly see through black bra.

_Damn impulse buys…_

Since it was all I had I put both skimpy pieces of material on. I looked in the mirror.

_Ok so I'm basically wearing nothing, but at least I look decent…I'm so not going to let Jake know that this makes me uncomfortable, I'm just gunna go out there and act like I walk around in sexy lingerie ever day._

I walked across the hall quietly opened the door to my room then loudly shut it and "accidentally" dropped my towel. I slowly bent over to pick it up, and I heard a loud groan behind me.

I smiled wickedly to myself.

_If Jake wants me to wear these underwear, it's not going to be for long, one way or another._

Hot hands gripped my waist and spun me around before pressing me against the wall. Jake leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"Bells, don't tease me."

"Oh but Jake, it's not called teasing when I want it to. Plus, you are the one that picked these stupid things out."

I smiled innocently up at him. His eyes were burning with desire. He grabbed me and threw me on the bed.

"You are totally right Bella, You should never wear underwear like this ever again, you should just be naked all the time, you are so much sexier naked."

He stroked me through the barely-there panties and I arched my back. He used this opportunity to unclasp my bra and throw it across the room. He kissed between my breasts and down my stomach until he got to the edge of my panties, which he grasped with his teeth and then painfully slow he pulled them down my legs.

By the time he got them to my ankles I was shaking with desire.

He looked up at me, and grinned.

"See Bells, this is what you get for teasing me."

**A/N: Ok do you want a full fledged lemon, on not? Tell me in a review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Lemon!

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: you know the deal, I don't own them blah blah blah...lets get onto the sex!

A/N: Ok this is a lemon, BUT if you choose not to read it the story will make complete sense without it, the previous chapter and the next one will flow smoothly, all you have to know is they had sex, it's not necessary to read it. But for those of you who like this stuff (like me lol) read on, and enjoy! -AJ

_Previously…_

By the time he got them to my ankles I was shaking with desire.

He looked up at me, and grinned.

"See Bells, this is what you get for teasing me."

* * *

My whole body quivered. I clutched at the sheets and my toes curled under. Jake chuckled as he kissed up my leg. It was unbearable. I grabbed his hair, and pulled his face up to mine, relishing in the feel of his hard, hot body pressed up against my naked one. There was only one problem; stupid pair of cut off sweats were in the way of me feeling the one hard, hot part of his body that I really wanted.

Keeping my mouth on his I tried to push down the sweats with my foot. Jake smiled against my lips when he understood what I was trying to do and a moment later his shorts had joined my bra on the other side of the room.

My breath grew short and I moaned his name as his hand moved down my body, softly massaging my breast before trailing his fingers down to my inner thigh. I knew what he was about to do, and it made me want him even more.

"Do it," I managed to gasp out before throwing my head back when his sure fingers slipped between my moist folds.

I had lost all control, my hips thrust towards his hand, and a cry ripped from my throat as I climaxed.

I couldn't move, all the muscles that just moments ago went into spasms were slowly releasing themselves. Jake gazed down at me with a smile on his face.

"I love that I can make you scream."

I just moaned, the aftershocks still rolling through my body. He laughed and started kissing my neck, letting me regain my breath.

After I had recovered enough to talk I whispered in his ear, "I want to do for you what you just did for me…"

He tore his lips away from my neck and looked at me, his eyes were black with lust.

I reached down and wrapped my hand around his hard shaft. He growled and pressed his lips furiously against mine as I slid my hand slowly up and down the length of him. He began to thrust into my hand and I moved it back and forth faster. Then he grabbed my hand, stilling it. He was quivering with the effort of stopping me.

His words were a mix of a growl, and a low husky tone I had never heard him use before, "I don't want to finish in your hand," then in an even huskier voice he growled out, "I want to finish inside of you."

I moaned, arching my back as he thrust into me. He pulled out slightly only to thrust deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to mine, kissing him passionately. He slowly thrust in and out a few more times before pulling himself completely out. I tore my lips away from his and gave him a dirty look. He grinned devilishly and rubbed his throbbing tip against my hot center. I tried to pull him back into me, but he grabbed my wrists and held them above my head, leaving me helpless.

He continued to tease me, and I began to quiver with desire, right before I thought I would spontaneously combust from the fire building inside of me Jake couldn't wait any longer either. He thrust into me, we were moving together in perfect harmony. Moments before we both reached out climax I dug my fingernails into his shoulders and drug them down his back. He growled and we both reached our limit together, screaming each other's names. I felt his hot juices surge into me, and the aftershock of my orgasm ran through my body as Jake slowed his thrusting to a stop.

He pulled me next to him, and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you Bells, you are amazing."

"I know I am, I made you scream didn't I?"

He gave me a funny look before he let out a laugh that was more of a bark than anything.

"Yeah I guess you did…"

He closed his eyes and nuzzled my neck.

"I love you too Jake." I murmured.


	14. Chapter 14: Brick Wall

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**A/N:** Sorry its been so long, but I was on febuary break and I've kinda had writers block on where to go next with this story, I'm trying to infuse some plot into it and thats a lot harder to write than fluff.

* * *

Chapter 13

? POV (but come on guys its kinda obvious)

I ran the bra beneath my nose inhaling the scent of her. She smelled perfect, like freesia. If only it wasn't tainted by the smell of wet dog that had started lingering on her now that she was spending so much time with that mutt.

At that thought I winced, it brought back memories of them writhing together of the forest floor. I shook my head in disgust. He should never have been able to enjoy that with Bella, and he would pay.

_As soon as I devise a plan…_

* * *

BPOV

"Mmm," I sighed and nuzzled my face into the warm body next to me.

The arms that were wrapped around me pulled me closer, so I was partially laying on top of something very firm and warm. I opened my eyes a slit. Then smiled when I saw Jake grinning at me.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered.

"Morning?"

"Yes, it that a problem," he looked slightly puzzled.

"Charlie!" I hissed sitting up.

He chuckled, "he left a while ago."

"Oh, well good." I glanced sheepishly at Jake.

He had a hungry look in his eye. I looked down and realized the covers had fallen off and I was naked. I flushed pink, and tried to cover myself but he pulled my small hands away with his large ones.

"Never feel uncomfortable around me Bells."

He pulled me so I was straddling him, and placed my hands on his chest while he started running his hands up and down my sides, grazing the sides of my breasts with his thumbs.

I closed my eyes relishing in the feeling of his warm hands. I let out a soft moan.

Jakes hands moved my from my sides down to my thighs, his fingers inching closer to my hot center, that was already spread, waiting. He was just centimeters away when a thought struck me. I hopped nimbly off the bed and grabbed my towel from the back of the door.

"I need to shower, care to join me?"

I walked out of the room, not even glancing back. But I heard scrambling behind me, and I grinned to myself.

After a thoroughly enjoyable shower, I dressed feeling comfortable naked even though Jake was around. When I was dressed I felt warm arms wrap around me, I closed my eyes and leaned back against Jake's chest. The next moment I was in the air being whisked downstairs.

He set me in a chair at the kitchen table.

"What would you like for breakfast my dearest Bella?"

I couldn't help but giggle when the word dearest came out of the mouth that belonged to my big manly boyfriend.

"Your options are cereal….cereal…and cereal," he grinned sheepishly, "that's all I can make…oh wait and toast too."

"Cereal is fine Jake."

He set a bowl in front of me and dumped some flakes into it. Then sat down in the chair next to me with a mixing bowl and poured the rest of the box into it, along with half the gallon of milk. He started shoveling cereal into his mouth as I just stared at him, my mouth hanging open.

He glanced at me, and dropped his spoon.

"What?"

"Holy crap Jake save some for the rest of the town! Where do you put it all!"

He just smiled and dug back in. He finished his large bowl before I was half way through my small bowl. He stood up and started walking around restlessly, opening cupboards before grabbing 3 granola bars and sitting back down to quickly mow through those too.

After I was done he picked me up from my chair and carried me into the living room, and set me down on the couch next to him before turning on the TV. He found a movie and I nestled closer to him. But after a few minutes I was uncomfortable, it wasn't that Jake wasn't warm enough, he definitely was, I just didn't like not having a blanket on. I mumbled something about getting a blanket but Jake was too engrossed in the movie to notice.

I opened the door to my room and it hit me like a brick wall, bringing back all the painful memories. It smelled like him.

_Like Edward…_

I looked around expecting to find him laying in my bed, or sitting on my rocking chair. He was no where to be found, and I was glad. I quickly grabbed a blanket and ran back down the stairs as fast as I could without tripping.

I sat back down on the couch, and I must have been visibly shaken, because Jake turned to me looking concerned.

"Bells, what's wrong? His brows were furrowed.

"I think…I think Edward is back."


End file.
